One Kiss
by holyfanfictionbatman
Summary: It only takes one incident with Mumbo Jumbo to have Robin leaving the battle field with two more ears on the top of his head, the other problem is...they're cat ears. Makes you wonder why he got them. SLASH redx.robin rated T for slash


Hey people! This is a one-shot. I hope you all like it. It was done for blackcat123. (I hope I remembered the name right, but i'm too lazy to check what it is right now...so sorry...) Its SLASH. as in two boys kissing/liking eachother. So if you don't like that leave. For those of you reading my other story, 'The Woes of Chocolate', the chapter is almsot finished and will be updated soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sith. Ha ha...just kidding. I don't own anything in relation to anything in this fic. So I don't own the Teen Titans, or even the idea for the one-shot. That goes to someone else.

Well, I hope you enjoy it! Review if your thoughts about it were worth thinking!

-------

Robin ran a hand through his hair, his pinky and his pointer finger catching slightly at the new appendages that sat atop his head. They were both recent acquirements and he had only gotten them this morning. Honestly he was not happy with them. Not only were they not black, like the rest of his hair, but red. And one of them came with a piercing, a piercing that made a bright light appear that could blind anyone at a moments notice if it caught the light the correct way. What's worse is that Starfire thought he was adorable, Beast Boy had turned into a cat and tried to play with them, and Raven was constantly scratching his head right behind the ears especially 'whenever he gets out of hand'. Those were her words not his.

At least, they had helped when catching Mumbo Jumbo, for the magician had taken one look at him after he had cast his spell and had passed out laughing. The only problem was, the strangely blue man was still unconscious and couldn't turn his head back to the way it was. Not that they were sure if he would do that when he was awake, but still.

He was interrupted from his musings when the Tower's alert system was set off. Someone was trying to break into the tower. It would only ring for a second before it turned off again, not quite allowing whoever broke in a chance to try hiding before they were able to 'zoom' in on his spot.

"Dammit. I got in beautifully last time! What'd I do wrong now?" a grating and familiar voice exclaimed loudly from just around the corner. He ran over a scowl placed on his face just in time to hear the other's finishing exclamation. "God Damn it I Just Gave Away My Posi---Damn. He turned out hotter than I expected." Robin's hands clenched into fists at his sides, his right automatically going to his bo-staff, his teeth were grinding against each other as he growled out his response to the leering villain.

"What...did...you...just...say?!" The villain took a step forward, although he made sure not to step too close as his head would then be made intimate with Robin's bo-staff. The villain spoke slowly, lust accentuating his words as he spoke them.

"I said...you look _hot_ with Cat Ears on your head." He paused for a moment as though thinking about what his next step should be. "Didn't think there would be a piercing though...It is flashy. Maybe I should steal it."

"Wait a second. Are you saying that YOU made these stupid...THINGS appear on my HEAD?!"

"Technically...no. Mumbo did that. But I paid him!"

The happiness that was expressed in the last statement did NOT leave Robin amused. Whipping out his bo-staff he swung towards the other teen's side, only for it to be blocked by the other's own x-shaped staff.

"Aw. Is the kitty ang-wy?" Came the mocking words from the villain who was most likely going to be dead, or at least in jail, within the hour if Robin had his way. Infuriated the hero lurched forward towards the other [supposed teen, hoping to get a punch or two in before the other realized what was happening.

"Oh. The Kitty's getting feisty." Red X said as he grabbed one of the fists that was hurling his way and moved his head to the side so that he could dodge the other. Robin growled, his teeth clenching once more as he kicked out, catching the other by surprise, the force of it sending Red X into the wall.

"Now now kitty, don't get rough. After all, I know how to get rid of your sexy little kitty ears." The effect that the other teen wanted came just as desired, hopefully now that Robin knew he had desired information he would try to stall, giving him more time to steal a kiss.

Robin tried to stay rational in this moment, if he could stall long enough for the other Titans to get here, maybe they could apprehend the other teen, not that he couldn't do it on his own...but it sure would be a lot easier if he wasn't being hit on every second. Maybe he needed a different tactic for the moment. Red X didn't seem to be on the offensive right now, and it certainly seemed that as long as he kept the conversation going there wouldn't be any problem...well...there shouldn't.

He leaned against the wall and smirked...or at least tried to. It came more as a grimace.

"So you...paid him huh?" Red X bit his lip behind his mask before he threw back his head and laughed.

"Kid, as much as I LOVE how much you're trying to look like you're interested, I mean honestly who wouldn't 'cause you're just so...Cute! But seriously, leave the 'acting sexy' thing to me. I'm 99 positive I can pull it off better." Robin scoffed despite himself.

"Ha. I'd like to see you try." As soon as he had said it he recognized his mistake. Maybe Sla...Batman was right. He was too impulsive. He had only meant to keep the 'conversation' going before...when he had the upper hand, but now...this just wouldn't work. The Titans would have to come soon, if they had any chance at actually catching the thief, but right now catching him didn't seem to matter too much, especially as it seemed that he had to fight off the nearly unwanted affections of the [supposed teen. He whipped out his bo-staff hoping to catch the other teen off guard, especially as Red X seemed A LOT closer than he was merely two seconds ago. However, Red X didn't spring back as expected, he turned out to be a lot _closer_ in fact.

"Bad Kitty. I wanted to play still." He could feel the leer through the mask as Red X pushed him against the wall. His utility belt seemed to have disappeared too. Hopefully the Titans would come storming around the corner soon. 'Cause if they didn't...there would be dire consequences.

His arms were deemed useless as long as they were held the way they were above his head, his legs were obviously useless as well if Red X consistently kept the pressure on his knees with the odd position they were in, and his head was useless as well unless he wanted to head butt the other teen across from him, though it would be useless because of the shock absorbers that were imbedded within the material that made up the 'Red X' suit, especially as he most likely wouldn't be able to muster enough strength to actually do any damage anyway with the position he was in with his arms and legs in awkward positions.

"Now, will you be good long enough for me to flip my mask up? Or do I have to go through desperate measures?

"Why would you flip your mask up?"

"Why else but to kiss you kid?" Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as he growled in protest. Realizing he had to stall he asked another question.

"Why did you pay Mumbo Jumbo to put Cat Ears on my head?" The question threw the other teen off guard before he grinned and answered the question.

"Cause I thought you'd look hot, which, by the way, I was right with." Lifting his mask up over his nose he soundly kissed the teenaged Superhero until he had stopped struggling and had finally given in to the others mouth and tongue. He stepped back and let the other's arms drop to his sides, the glazed look still in his eye as he panted.

Red X was caught off guard as he was punched in the eye.

"Don't do it again." Robin paused a second as he looked down at the teen who was currently grinning, even through the pain of his soon to be black eye. "Where are the other Titans?" The other teen suddenly smirked as he got up from his spot on the ground.

"We-ell. There's a catch. You don't get the other Titans back until you initiate a kiss. And I don't mean just a peck on the cheek or mouth. I mean a full-on kiss." Robin growled.

"What did you just say?" Red X just gave him a look through his mask.

"You didn't expect me to come all the way into this tower to only steal a _kiss_ did you?"

--------------

Well, I hoped you liked it, don't forget to review!


End file.
